


What Happened to Our Letters?

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: High School, Jealousy, M/M, slightest angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun have always exchanged hate letters to each other every day. While others fight with fist, they fight with spiteful words. However, one day Baekhyun receives a love letter from another student. Things turn differently since then.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 27
Kudos: 214
Collections: BAE2020





	What Happened to Our Letters?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE781  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hello! I would like to thank the prompter for providing a really amazing prompt that I really like. I tried my best to include everything the prompted wanted and i hope that whoever reading this will enjoy my work! Happy reading and stay safe!

It was a really windy day in Seoul. Well, it was only early February and most people are still in their winter mode so it does make sense why most people are covering themselves from head to toe. it may have been a little bit too windy that everyone is clinging onto their respective partner, looking for warmth and affection from each other. Despite the cold weather, the sun managed to shine beautifully, bringing joy to every person that walked down the sidewalk. 

But that was not the case for Chanyeol. He should have worn something thicker today but his lazy ass could never manage himself properly without his mother’s help because apparently, the attire he is wearing right now – his school uniform but with no extra protection layer such as scarves or gloves, is not helping his situation right now. He doesn’t like today’s weather either. Even if the weather is good, Chanyeol can’t enjoy his walk. The wind is not enough to make him satisfied and him. 

Don’t get him wrong. He loved the sun but he’s not fond of how the sun is just not meant for him. The aftermath of staying in the sun for too long pains him too, the pain of sunburns that he will get even if he re-apply sunscreen every few hours, the headache and how his eyes will be blinded by the sunlight if he doesn’t wear shades. He knows that it will get hot in the afternoon, when he’s about to head home. even if Chanyeol loved the sun, he preferred rainy days more. The drop of rainwater helped him calm down, the cloud will not bring that much tension for him. Everything about rainy days just makes Chanyeol feel much better.

Most people disagreed with his preference on weather but he didn't care. Chanyeol is the type of guy that will say “fuck it, I’ll do it myself,” and will do his way. It’s not like he needed people’s approvals in order to live on this planet. 

Fuck people and their judgmental asses.

His not so long walk to school finally ended when he saw the school gate. Glancing at his wristwatch, the time showed that it is 7.15 am so he still had quite a lot of time to spend before school started. since he hasn’t had breakfast yet he made his way to the cafe to have something edible for his stomach. 

upon entering the cafe, gasps and squeals can be heard. Everybody was whispering against one another, talking about the man that just made his appearance known among the audiences in the cafe. Obviously, it all came from the girls and even boys there. Everyone is whispering against one another, talking about the man that just made his appearance known among the audiences in the cafe.

They always ask, what happened in his birth year that such a perfect human being was created from mama Park’s womb. it must be nice to be a Park Chanyeol. He had admirers everywhere. Who doesn’t like a guy with a face sculpted by god, 6’3” feet tall, does sports especially baseball. Baseball is really his favorite sport. He is the kind of guy that shows up at a frat party the night before exams and aced the exams either way, and has it been mentioned that god really took his time creating him?

This is where Byun Baekhyun comes in. He was a pretty boy, everyone’s favorite to be précised. Blessed with fair and glowing complexion, sweet voice that will make people melt despite his not so tall height, he managed to steal a few attentions here and there because of his beauty, pretty hands that every girl could ever dream of, beautiful voice that will definitely make people fall for him just by his voice. God knew that he’d rule the world if he made him tall so he cut off a small portion of his height while creating him.

everybody knows that Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun are well known enemies. being the most popular students, they tend to fight for their fame and maybe carried it way too far thanks to their fans for giving them a new way of sending hate that they started sending hate letters to each other.

Speaking of Byun Baekhyun, the boy happened to be here when Chanyeol unconsciously made his appearance. joining everyone he turned his head as head gasps and whispers from people. and that’s on the rookie mistake that he had repeated for the thousand times because he and park Chanyeol made eye contact and the latter did not bother to hide his smug smirk, a mole popped out making all his fans lose their senses. being caught off guard, Baekhyun made an offended face and turned his head away for the taller.

he gagged. Park Chanyeol better get his shit together because that handsome face will not lure him into the maze full of him. He hates him and that’s on period.

Chanyeol is a picky eater. he didn’t take much and went straight to the table where one of his friends was sitting. 

“I know you won’t eat anything from here so I brought you something,” grinned Sehun as he took something out of his bag. It was a cereal bar. Not any cereal bar but his all-time favorite to be precise. 

“Thanks Sehun, I know I could trust you,” replied Chanyeol as he ate it. 

“Look, park Chanyeol gained a lot of attention just because he entered the cafe. I aspire to be like you,” said Jongin, making sure that the last sentence sounded sorrow, as a joke of course.

Chanyeol knows that it’s a joke so he ignores it. instead, he focuses on a certain brunette that he had an interaction with not so long ago. he can clearly see him, annoyance plastered on his face that will make him feel much better. he feels happy that he already ruined that boy’s day. 

once he finished his breakfast. Chanyeol made his way to the class slowly because he knows that Byun Baekhyun will be there first. but that didn’t happen because he came across someone and that certain someone happened to be Byun Baekhyun. what a day. he stopped that brunette just to annoy him because he likes it.

“The fuck you want?” the brunette made eye contact with him, fierce can be seen in him.

but Chanyeol had a better idea. he ruffled the brunette's hair, making it messy and left without a word. he decided to take a longer route to the class because he wants to walk on the corridor that have the prettiest morning view. it has been a routine for him to do religiously.  At first there appears to be a tiny ball at the horizon. It slowly comes out of the shadow of clouds, increasing in size. he just looks at it. The cooing and chirping of birds constitute the background score. The warmth of the rays emitting from it makes him excited. it is a blessing to see sunrises like every day.

after he’s done enjoying the view, he finally made his way to the class. as he entered the class, he saw Baekhyun on his table laughing with his friend that he assumed as Jongdae. they are really good friends from what Chanyeol can see. he sat on his table and quickly reached under his table. he felt an envelope and took it out. 

“Ah, shit. Here we go again” was all Chanyeol said when the envelope landed onto his shoes. Picking the envelope up, he studied the cute little thing, admiring every little detail that has been put by the sender. “It must be from Byun, should've known that he’ll send me this,” he chuckled to himself and looked at the letter for the last time before stuffing it inside his bag. he can wait until he got home to read it. Chanyeol is a man of patience.

“Hey, Yeol- ooh, what’s that?” asked Jinri as he took her seat beside him. Jinri is Chanyeol’s seatmate and happened to be one of Chanyeol’s favorite mutual. she is really outgoing and friendly that Chanyeol talks to her quite often despite having his own group of friends.

“is it from someone special? and that’s why you don’t want to share it with me?” smirked the girl, waiting for a reply from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol can only chuckle. “someone special, huh?”

“But we’re friends, right? And friends tell each other their secrets, “she continued, trying to convince Chanyeol to spill the tea.

“And the teacher is here unfortunately, let’s focus on the class shall we?” He replied and that brought a pout to the girl’s face.

after everyone greeted the teacher, the class went by normally. once the class is over, everyone made their way out to have lunch. and park Chanyeol are not a part of it. instead, he made his way to Baekhyun to annoy the shit out of the latter. the boy is on his own and Chanyeol is not wasting the opportunity.

sensing Chanyeol’s arrival, Baekhyun looked up. he’s really annoyed. thank you Jongdae for leaving early. their friendship is really ‘foods before dudes’. he glared at the taller, staring at his face way too long than he should that Chanyeol made a remark of it.

“something’s wrong, Byun? Or am I too handsome that you can’t take your eyes off me?” said Chanyeol as he displayed his famous playboy smirk. Baekhyun teeth gritted at the words. Scoffing at the remark, Baekhyun shot his own words, too.

“huh, you wish! but no. you’re not as good as who you think you are, please don’t feel yourself too much because you’ll never be good to me,” he replied while glaring at the taller. 

There, the tension between them has been radiated. Even the people who are walking by can sense it. They kept glaring at each other until Sehun butted in

“okay, that’s enough fighting for now. You guys can postpone it to your bedroom later,” he said as he pushed Chanyeol away to the cafe, leaving Baekhyun alone in the class.

“hyung, you guys should stop, this is getting ridiculous. You guys could’ve been a cute couple if it wasn’t because of this stupid beef you guys are having right now,” said Sehun, sighing in disappointment, earning a slap on his head by Chanyeol. “cute couple, my ass. In your dreams,” said Chanyeol.

Baekhyun and him? a couple? Everyone knows that they can never go well together. Or that’s what they both thought.

.

“who does he think he is?” said Baekhyun as stabbed his chicken nugget. Baekhyun is finally at the cafe with his friends and everyone is enjoying their not so edible lunch in the café with their friends too. But it’s not Baekhyun’s day today. He is still pissed off because of Chanyeol. “he thinks he’s that good, huh? I could’ve ended him right there if it wasn’t because of his stupid friends,” he continued as he stuffed the chicken nugget aggressively into his mouth.

“Look, Baek. I have no idea who you are talking about but please don’t ruin your chicken nuggets. you can give them to me instead, since they are still edible,” said Jongdae, eyeing the nuggets. “Dae, this is not the right time for that,” said Minseok as he smacked Jongdae’s head, earning a frown on the latter’s face. “and why are they even serving us shit like this,” he continued. Baekhyun pushed his tray away and slumped his head on the table. “Ugh, I hate him,” said Baekhyun. 

“is this about park?” Baekhyun just nodded, sighing slowly. “I can’t help you on this, your fights with him are mostly ridiculous and I don’t want to butt in. I can already feel the secondhand embarrassment,” said Minseok, shaking his head. “why are you guys even fighting? Don’t you think that you would be a good match for him? I mean, you’re cute and he’s hot so why not?” he continued. Baekhyun sat up and looked at Minseok in disbelief. 

“I’m sorry to pop your bubbles but I’m not going to agree on that. Him and me are no match and I can guarantee this,” replied Baekhyun. 

“okay, we’ll see. If you guys don't become a thing, I’m going to treat you to a really good dinner at the barbeque restaurant in the town” said Minseok confidently. “okay, deal. this is a piece of cake so please be prepared,” replied Baekhyun, shaking Minseok hand. 

“Count me in, too,” Jongdae butted in. “I’m going to bring you to a really good vacation once we graduate, Baekhyun.” he continued. 

“Jokes on you guys because I know that this will never happen,” laughed Baekhyun. 

.

The long day in school definitely drained Chanyeol’s energy a lot. Despite everything that happened today, Chanyeol still have that stupid smile on his face because his favorite time of the day has come, the time to unseal his letter from Baekhyun. he must finish everything before his roommate, Kyungsoo got back to their shared room. nobody has to know about them. 

Chanyeol doesn’t want people to misunderstand him. He and Baekhyun are enemies and nothing more. Sometimes he waits until his roommate is asleep to make sure that he can take his time to pour out all his heart content to the boy and today happened to be one of these days.

getting out of his bed, he quietly made his way to his study table to begin his mission. he took the letter out and studied the envelope carefully. Opening the seal, Chanyeol braced himself to read the content;

Dear Asshead,

Thank you for sending me a really beautifully written letter and I would like to take this opportunity to reward you for your hard work despite the busy schedules that we both had. 

Don’t fucking bark if you can’t bite. I have a lot better things to do other than this so yeah, have a nice day, Asshead.

Yours sincerely,

Byun Baekhyun

A reply letter from Byun, Byun Baekhyun. Something that he has been waiting for because that is what his daily routine with his so called enemy is like. Chanyeol and Baekhyun have always exchanged hate letters to each other every day. While others fight with fist, they fight with spiteful words. Not just any spiteful words but those words that will cut deep. But none of them noticed that because all they could think of is to make sure that they came up with good bombastic hate words to hurt each other. 

But that is what most people don’t know. All people know is that they are not in good terms and they have to make sure that nobody knows about this. People might take it wrongly since the way the letter is delivered is on a whole new level. Who would have thought that a cute envelope with Park Chanyeol written neatly on it is actually a hate letter? Every single detail on it resembles love and affection. This could have been a good envelope for love letters.

Who would have thought that they would write each other letters like that?

what would a letter be without its reply? Chanyeol wrote a reply for him. taking his time to fill it with spiteful words and insults. Once he’s done, he slipped it into a yellow envelope because that’s Baekhyun’s favorite color. Once he’s satisfied, he kept it hidden from the world and went back into slumber.

.

The school is in a big mess. rumors are being spread around the school and everyone is talking about it. Apparently, an exchange student is coming today and it was said that he will be sharing the same class with Chanyeol. it’s not like he cares and that was until he heard knocks on the classroom door while the teacher is teaching.

It was apparently a guy. 

“Please introduce yourself, Kris” the teacher smiled and made way for the new student to introduce himself.

“Hello everyone, my name is Kris and I hope my presence is being welcomed by everyone” he said and bowed down. 

Kris looked taller than him and his blond hair looks good on him. judging from his accent, Chanyeol guessed that he’s not Korean and his name doesn’t sound Korean too. Chanyeol has always been a friendly guy and he would definitely talk to everyone but something about this Kris guy is off and Chanyeol doesn’t like the feelings he’s having right now. he decided to ignore the new guy and continued his life as usual.

but that wasn’t the case for others. once the class ended, the classroom is filled with whispers from people around him. it must be because of the new guy. even his friends are talking about him too. 

“Yeol, what does it feels like to be in the same class with the cold city guy?” asked Sehun.

“Yeah, Yeol. Share it with us,” said Jongin. 

Chanyeol is beyond annoyed but he still answers them. “He’s fine I guess, nothing unusual,” he shrugs.

city cold guy?

after a quite long discussion, Chanyeol learned that Kris’ birth name is Wu Yifan and he just recently migrated from china because of their parents’ business and job. Kris is a really smart student too and maybe that explains why he’s being put in the same class as Chanyeol.

Kris is an only child and he doesn’t have friends either except for his friends in china. Kris is a really smart student too and maybe that explains why he’s being put in the same class as Chanyeol. maybe nothing will happen if he ignores him.

or that's what he thought.

because in this basketball court standing here in the baseball court is no other than Kris himself. He's gripping the bat, eyes focused on the ball. After a short moment, he swung the bat and it hit the ball sending it to the other side of the court. not hesitating, Kris went for a home run and that’s enough to know that their team is winning.

Chanyeol should be happy about this but for some reason, all he could feel is only dissatisfactions. out of all people why him?

being here is a big turn for Kris. within weeks, he gained a lot of new friends. He also managed to secure a place in the baseball team even though he joined the club late. let’s not forget that he gained new fans and admirers too. his good looking faces and his cold aura really played a big part in that. they created a ‘Kris fan club’ just like what Chanyeol’s did. Chanyeol’s friends like him too. they even invited him to join their table for lunch and Chanyeol is not enjoying this. his friends really had the audacity to do that to him. 

Chanyeol can only sigh as he stares at the sunset. the beautiful gradient of red, orange and pink make him feel a little bit better somehow. 

.

Despite all these sudden changes that Chanyeol has to face, he still continues his life as usual and that includes his exchange of hate letters with Baekhyun. Sometimes he hopes that this will never end so that he doesn't have to deal with all these things that are bugging his mind. but god doesn’t answer his prayer this time because he hasn't heard of Baekhyun for a while. they kind of stopped exchanging letters too and no, Chanyeol is not sad of course. He feels empty especially during the night. Maybe it’s because he is used to replying to Baekhyun’s letters that he has nothing to do now. 

He tried to approach Baekhyun a few times but the smaller one was nowhere near him. Baekhyun had been really busy these days. just when he’s about to reach the smaller something will definitely happen that will break their connection. not to mention that Baekhyun rarely hangs out with his friend too and it’s driving Chanyeol crazy. it's like the world is really trying to separate them

It's currently 11pm and he’s lying on his bed with his guitar in his hand. He's having a staring contest with the ceiling as he strums random chords. boredom took over him and he finally sang after sometime.

“So lonely…. 

I’m so lonely….

I have nobody….

I'm on my own….

so lone- ow!” His singing was cut off when Kyungsoo threw a pillow straight to his face. His roommate is studying and that makes sense why he is annoyed with Chanyeol.

“Park Chanyeol, you better shut up before I end you and your guitar.” his roommate threatened him with a slow voice and that is more than enough for Chanyeol to get the point. He continued staring at the ceiling until sleep took over him. He was deep in the slumber when Kyungsoo phone rang. The owner picked up the call and what he heard is the most shocking thing ever.

“What?! Kris gave Baekhyun love letters?” just wait until Chanyeol hears this himself.

.

It was a normal day in school until Chanyeol heard voices saying things that he wasn't prepared for.

“I heard that Kris gave Baekhyun flowers,”

“really? I heard that they are dating right now”

“is it true that Baekhyun received love letters from him too?”

“oh wow! that’s so cute I’m low-key jealous of him”

“oh my god! Baekhyun is definitely the happiest man alive”

hold up. that doesn't sound right….

Chanyeol needs time to process what’s going on. He refuses to believe the rumors. not until he sees it with his own two eyes. He continues his days as usual, without Baekhyun’s responses. That was until he saw Baekhyun holding a few envelopes, the ones that are not from him. 

That was when realization hit Chanyeol. he should have known that something was definitely wrong with Baekhyun and Kris. He needs answers. 

A few weeks later, he discovered Baekhyun in the toilet during lunch break. He's not going to let this one and only opportunity slip so he grabbed the smaller arm right before he left the toilet.

“what are you doing, Chanyeol? let me go,” Baekhyun is prying his hand from Chanyeol’s grasp but it was to no avail since the taller one has a strong grip and there's no way he’ll let Baekhyun go.

“Wait, you have a lot of explanation to be done, Baek,” said Chanyeol, looking for answers in Baekhyun’s eyes. 

“I don't owe you any explanation and you should be happy that I'm no longer disturbing you,” said Baekhyun as he kept trying to get away from Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s grip might get a little bit too strong that it hurts.

“Baekhyun please don't make it harder for me. I'm genuinely confused and I need explanations.” Chanyeol keep on insisting him and Baekhyun is really not a fond of this uncomfortable situation he’s in right now.

“Kris is hitting on you, right?” Chanyeol is already begging at this point and that hits Baekhyun's limit. He uses his other hand and brings his palm to Chanyeol’s cheek. the impact has caused a strong slapping sound echoing the small toilet room. Chanyeol’s grip finally loosened and Baekhyun took this opportunity to get out of the bathroom.

stunned, Chanyeol looked into the mirror only to find his own reflection. this is not him. He doesn't have glossy eyes and red nose. He kept staring at his own reflection. the sound of the opened door lock startled him. someone has been here the whole time. they must have listened to their conversation. bracing himself, Chanyeol turned his head to look at the person. and to his surprise, it was Kris. 

he was washing his hands when he heard Kris said

“You should really work for what you want because apparently you're not the hot stuff that you think you still are” he can feel Kris smirking at this point. 

“Baekhyun is for everyone. let’s fight like a real man. First come, first serve” and once he’s done with his words, he leaves the bathroom too, leaving Chanyeol dumbfounded.

out of all people, why him?

.

Chanyeol is confused. Baekhyun is his enemy but why does he feel angry upon hearing Kris’ words? feeling unsatisfied, he fished out a small key from his bag and went to the first drawer. the key fits into the hole perfectly and he twisted it to open the lock. in the drawer, lies all Baekhyun hate letters for him. Chanyeol has kept it in there for so long. Nobody knows that they wrote letters to each other but that’s not the case for Kris. He took it all out and took his time to admire each and every one of them.

He can still remember the memory of his first hate letter from Baekhyun. it was a sticky note that says “fuck you” with all caps and Chanyeol laughed at the memory. he kind of miss this. no, he misses this a lot. He just wants his old days back when Baekhyun only had his attention on him. Chanyeol was busy admiring the letter when a voice startled him,

“Love letter.”

Chanyeol recognizes the owner of the voice but he’s not ready for what to come. Kyungsoo sat on his bed, petting his back.

“A way of expressing feelings of love in written form. Whether delivered by mail, hand, carrier pigeon, or left in a secret location, the letter may be anything from a short and simple message of love to a lengthy explanation of feelings.” The doe eyed boy continued.

“Park Chanyeol, I know everything. I saw everything so you can't hide things from me,” said him again.

“for the last time, it is not a love letter! When will you get my point?” said Chanyeol, grunting at Kyungsoo. This is why he does not want people to know. He never received a love letter from Baekhyun and he will never write him one. Baekhyun is his enemy and enemies don’t write each other love letters. And fuck Byun Baekhyun for causing misunderstandings like this. 

“We've been roommates for years Chanyeol, I know you like the back of my hand so please don't lie to yourself like that plus I don’t see anything wrong with receiving love letters from your “enemy”,” said Kyungsoo. “and yeah, my crush gave me a love letter! Look at this!” Said Kyungsoo excitedly. Chanyeol glanced at the envelope in Kyungsoo’s hand. It was made so beautifully and Chanyeol can already tell the amount of ‘love’ that has been put into the letter just by the envelope. What a lucky guy, receiving a love letter from his crush. 

“look at yours, the envelope is pretty, too. This person made it with so much love,” And then he remembered his letter from Baekhyun, it was made beautifully like that, too. But the content inside it says otherwise. “Oh god, this is not a love letter, how many times do I have to tell you that?” he defended himself. “yeah, whatever. You do you. I’m going to reply mine with a good one, bye,” said Kyungsoo as he made his way out of the room, leaving Chanyeol dumbfounded. 

He wasn't sure if it’s Kyungsoo's word but he suddenly realized that he had been teasing Baekhyun. every single one of it is because of one feeling, love. the fact that it took him so long to figure his own feelings out is ridiculous. no wonder why Baekhyun hates him. no matter what he's going to patch things up. He's going to fix them and he’s going to make Baekhyun his no matter what.

He should reply to this letter too. you could never go wrong with a double reply, right?

Without further ado, he quickly grabbed a pen and paper and began scribbling words for Byun Baekhyun, his enemy. but this time, he wants to make it full of love and sweet words just for him, Byun Baekhyun.

.

“I heard that Baekhyun accepted Kris’ confession and they’re now in a relationship”

Chanyeol was in the cafe when Sehun blurted something that he least expected. his face dropped. Kris really wasn’t playing with his words. Chanyeol have lost

“good for them” his words were emotionless it took Sehun off guard.

“aren’t you supposed to be happy now that you don’t have anyone to fight with anymore?” the boy questioned. 

Chanyeol was not in the mood to talk about this so he left.

.

Chanyeol has tried everything but all his plans went down to the drain thanks to Kris who kept bugging him every time he wanted to approach Baekhyun. if Chanyeol bought chocolates for Baekhyun, Kris would get the more expensive chocolates and he even prepared more things for Baekhyun. he tried everything he could but the history kept on repeating itself that Chanyeol gave up this plan and is currently thinking of his plan B. 

he was lying on his bed again when Sehun came in without knocking. all the letters are still there on his bed and that made Sehun saw everything. 

“wow, Yeol. I haven't seen these before, how dare you hide this from Jongin and me,” said the boy with an obvious pout on his face. and that pout really worked on Chanyeol because all of his rage toward the newcomer was gone once he saw Sehun. but that doesn't change the fact that the boy still needs to learn his lesson. 

“please knock before entering, okay?” said him as he smacked Sehun's head. he misses his friends a lot and his little crisis drifted them away. 

“I came here to spend time with you and you’re not allowed to say no. you’ve been staying away from us lately and I don’t like it.” the boy insisted. maybe he really should take some time off and judging from Sehun’s appearance, they might be going to the club tonight. he decided to wear a simple band tee and his favorite pair of black skinny jeans. he topped his outfit with a leather jacket and his hair is styled up to make him look more stylish than he already is.

“wow, you look so good,” Jongin complimented him. of course he does and he knows it.

the nightclub was really crowded but Chanyeol couldn’t bring himself to enjoy himself there. after he decided to ditch Jongin and Sehun at the dance floor, stayed at the bar corner. He loves dancing but today is not the day. 

Chanyeol wants to forget all his problems but it seems like nothing can stop him from feeling sad. the music has grown a little bit too loud for him despite the amount of liquor that he drowns himself in. he needs to leave the club and find somewhere else to crash. After a short walk, he sits on an abandoned sidewalk. 

the night wind is soothing him even though he’s drunk and that makes him think of a lot of things. He feels so lost and he feels like crying. being drunk is too overwhelming for him and maybe that is why he is crying right now. Chanyeol rarely cries but he’s not a man that can work well under pressure so he tends to break down over time.

his crying later dies down as a figure approaches him. He could feel their presence but he’s too drunk to care about it. the stranger sits beside him and pats his back softly. 

“why are you crying?” the stranger asked. The voice is really soothing that it reminds him of Baekhyun. everything reminds him of Baekhyun. He misses him a lot.

“I miss Baekhyun and I want him right now, I should've been straight with my feelings back then, when things were fine, no new people and whatsoever.” Chanyeol said without looking at the stranger.

“He must be so good that you really can’t get over him even though he’s already taken,” the stranger said after hearing Chanyeol’s confession. “what makes you say that?” he continued.

Chanyeol doesn't even know at this point. He can’t understand his feelings and whatever his heart is trying to tell him. but one thing for sure is that he likes Baekhyun. too much that it hurts him when he’s no longer available for him.

“I would treat him better than anyone ever would. I would buy him everything he ever wanted. as would do anything for him but I don’t even know what to do at this point. everything is crushing down. maybe I should give up and let him be for his own sake of happiness.” Chanyeol said and sighed. 

Chanyeol really should slap his drunk self because he can't think straight and just spill whatever that's nestled in his heart. He just told a stranger about his feelings toward Baekhyun. well maybe he should just give up and move on. he’s too drunk to think straight and maybe he will pass out soon.

“I hate to say this but please don't give up on him yet” was the last thing he heard before darkness took over him.

.

surprisingly, it was 8 in the morning when he woke up. the birds are chirping and the sun is shining upon him. his head hurts and his throat feels dry. reaching for his phone on the nightstand, he saw painkillers and water for him. He should thank Kyungsoo for always taking care of him. but Chanyeol can't recall himself walking back home. whoever brought him back last night must be strong enough to carry him.

He spent the whole day thinking about yesterday. he tried his best to recall what happened last night because apparently, it wasn't Jongin nor Sehun that carried him last night. he went out to the nightclub with Sehun and Jongin, they got drunk and he left early. 

no he didn’t just leave early, he went for a short walk and that’s when he realized what actually happened last night. after connecting the dots, he realized that fucked up. what if that stranger was Baekhyun?

suddenly, his phone chimes and it seems like he got a text from a

he felt uneasy and quickly checked his drawer to make sure that his secret letter was still there. when he found it, he knew that there's only one thing left to do.

.

Chanyeol have been looking for the chance to reach out for Baekhyun but the shorter seems to be ignoring him. he tends to ignore his calls and he even ran away when Chanyeol. it has been going around for a few weeks and Chanyeol is tired of it. Baekhyun is not going to escape this time. 

once their classes are over, he did not hesitate to grab Baekhyun on the hallway. 

“hey, are you really going to ignore me like that?” Chanyeol asked, voice broken and to be honest, it doesn’t sound like him at all. Baekhyun is taken aback and he doesn’t know what to do now.

people are starting to stare at them because it is very unlikely for park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun to be in this kind of situation. what a nice day to be alive, watching them like this. but Baekhyun doesn’t like it. he pushed the taller away and started to walk away from him

“park Chanyeol, why do you keep on disturbing me. you should celebrate that I’m no longer in your life. for the last time I’m telling you that I don-”

“Fuck it I like you!” Chanyeol cut him off and that made him stop. 

“I really like you Byun Baekhyun. I might be having a hard time to understand myself but I do know that my feelings towards you are genuine. I might be dumb for not seeing this earlier but I know that this is real and I hope that you can give me another chance.” he walked to the smaller and knelt to the ground. taking out the yellow envelope from his jacket he looked up to meet the latter’s eyes.

“I am officially giving you this as my first love letter towards you. I am not asking for much but I hope that you will accept it. it would be nice for us to start over.” Chanyeol continued.

at this point, Baekhyun is awes trucked as he stayed quiet, looking at the man that is on his one knee in front of him. he took the letter from him and slowly starting to smile too.

“fuck you, Dumbo. took you long enough to do this. I really hate you.” Baekhyun said while trying to hold back his tears. “but because you are too dumb, I’m not going to accept it just like that. surprise me with something impressive and make me change my mind.” he continued and walked away with a stupid smile on his face. Chanyeol flashed his cute dimpled smile while trying to hold back his tears too. the audiences are enjoying this a little bit too much that they already know what was about to go down.

.

only one word can describe the happiest man on earth and it has to be Chanyeol. he couldn't stop smiling like an idiot on his next day at school and his friends are happy for that. but it all stopped when he got a text message from an unknown number. 

‘meet me at the sunset corridor. 6pm. don’t be late.’

Once he’s arrived, there were nobody. The corridor was quiet, only the beautiful color of sunset that made it look so nice. Chanyeol really loves sunset. At first he doesn’t know why but now he does. It is from the sun and the color yellow really reminds him of Baekhyun. yellow also represents happiness and that’s what he let whenever he sees Baekhyun. Chanyeol was still busy admiring the sunset when a voice startled him.

“I’m happy for you that you are finally be able to feel happy.” It was Kris and Chanyeol went speechless. He wasn’t expecting him at all. “wait, I know that you might be thinking wrong but remember when I told you to not give up on him yet. Look at you now, the happiest man ever.” The taller continued.

Chanyeol is confused. He thought that Kris wanted Baekhyun from him but what he said isn’t what he was expecting at all. And then he realized that he was the guy who comforted him at the sidewalk the other day. Even with confused face he smiled and thanked him for that.

“I’m sorry for the confusion that I have caused you but seeing you crying made me realized that some people really worked hard for what he wants and I hope that you will be happy with him.” Kris smiled and walk away.

.

Is Baekhyun late? No he’s been here for the past fifteen minutes and Chanyeol is nowhere to be seen. The food is getting cold and he worried that he might be at the wrong place. But the letter that Chanyeol gave him said that he should be here and the waiters even told him the reservation is indeed for park Chanyeol. 

Maybe he just forgot about it. 

Feeling sad, Baekhyun stands up to take his leave when suddenly a palm covered his eyes.

“Chanyeol?” he asked.

“no. try again,” the stranger answered. He knows that voice. It belongs to the one and only park Chanyeol. 

“how about my future boyfriend?” he asked again, smiling this time and a soft peck landed on his cheek.

“I’m sorry for being late. Had to take care of something. Herse for you” Chanyeol grinned and handed him a bouquet of rose. He laughed at the silly thing his date did.

“hey, this is the McDonald. You don’t have to be this cheesy you know?”

“oh my god what’s that?” Chanyeol said pointing at the back. When he turned his head to see nothing. He felt like smacking Chanyeol but when he looked at him, he was shocked to see him with a guitar in his hand. 

“I like your eyes you look away when you pretend not to care.

I like the smile you wear whenever you see me.

I like you more the world may know but don’t be scared.

Because I’m falling deeper baby be prepared.” The latter strummed a few chords and sang his heart out him.

Baekhyun had never been this happy his whole life. Everything felt so perfect and he really hoped that they will last longer in the future.

“I may be cheesy but I really like you” he smiles at Baekhyun.

And that’s on their earliest episode of love.

  
  


  
  



End file.
